


Hypotetický příklad

by Naerikil



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Crush, college students, young Arnold, young Humphrey
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerikil/pseuds/Naerikil
Summary: Zkouškové není nikdy lehké, a to první už vůbec ne. Naštěstí je Arnold nápomocný.
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Arnold Robinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Hypotetický příklad

Bylo těsně před zkouškami a většina studentů trávila všechen čas v knihách. Pro všechny tohle bylo velmi těžké období, především pak ale pro studenty prvního ročníku, pro které tohle bylo první zkouškové období na Oxfordské univerzitě.  
Mezi prváky patřil i Humphrey Appleby. Ačkoli mu to ve škole šlo perfektně, měl toho teď až nad hlavu. Tyčilo se nad ním celé pohoří povinností. Trávil v knihovně každou volnou minutu a snažil se nacpat si vědomosti do hlavy. Čím víc se o to ale pokoušel, tím víc se mu to nedařilo. Čím víc se mu to nedařilo, tím víc byl ve stresu. Čím víc byl ve stresu, tím víc byl nesoustředěný a jeho schopnost vstřebávat znalosti klesala.  
Zrovna teď mezi zuby drtil tužku a soustředěně hleděl do knihy latinské gramatiky. Mírně pohyboval rty, jak tiše šeptal poučky.  
Z druhé strany stolu přes okraj knihy ho sledoval jeho o dva roky starší spolužák. "Humphrey," kopl ho pod stolem do nohy.  
"Dej mi pokoj, Arnolde," sykl a posunul se tak, aby na něj mladík nedostal. Ten to vyřešil tak, že se zvedl, obešel stůl, vzal Humphreyho za paži a táhl ho pryč.  
"Nech mě!" marně se snažil vysvobodit z jeho sevření. "Tak kruci, Arnolde! Musím se učit." "Už dvě hodiny jsi neotočil stránku. Dej si pauzu, jsi přetažený, takhle se nenaučíš vůbec nic."  
"Nemám čas na pauzu!" odsekl nevrle. "Toto už jsem měl umět včera, ale včera jsem dodělával seminárku, kterou jsem měl mít hotovou předevčírem. Jsem ve skluzu, tak mi dej pokoj s nějakou pauzou!"  
"A jestlipak víš, proč v tom skluzu jsi, co? Protože si pořádně neodpočineš. Jsi unavený a nedokážeš podat plný výkon. No schválně, kolik ses toho za dnešek naučil? Moc ne, že? Kdybys na chvilku vypnul, mozek by si odpočinul a šlo by ti to líp. Mně můžeš věřit, koneckonců já mám prvák za sebou." Vystrčil ho za dveře knihovny a zavřel je.  
Humphrey si povzdychl a posadil se na lavici. "Nemůžu si odpočinou, i kdybych chtěl. Pořád musím myslet na to, co mi ještě zbývá udělat."  
Arnosl si sedl vedle něj. "Jo, ten pocit znám. Ale existuje jedna věc, která ti to aspoň na chvilku vyžene z hlavy."  
"Nepovídej," odfrkl. "A co to je?"  
"Velice prostinká věc, Humphrey," mrkl se na něj. "Sex."  
Zasmál se. "A já už si vážně chvilku myslel, že máš něco, co mi pomůže. Sex je to poslední, na co mám teď náladu… Krom toho nemám s kým."  
"Ale prosím tě. Co ta blondýna, která po tobě pořád pokukuje? Stačilo by jedno slovo a jsem si jistý, že by s tebou do toho šla."  
"Nejsem typ na příležitostný sex. Navíc pochybuju, že ona ano. Je z velmi slušné rodiny. A já koneckonců taky! Ale i kdyby byla svolná, mohla by mě začít uhánět do vztahu a to už by byl vážně poslední hřebík do mé rakve. Stačilo mi to s Marry. Což je mimochodem jenom tvoje vina, ty jsi nás seznámil a nakukal jí kdoví co."  
"Jen jsem řekl, že je tady jistá možnost, že by u tebe mohla mít šanci. To, že si to špatně vyložila a skoro čekala na prstýnek, za to já už nemůžu. Je tady ještě jiná možnost."  
"A to?"  
Naklonil se k němu blíž. "No muži samozřejmě."  
"Cože prosím?" vykulil oči a poposedl si dál, aby na něj viděl.  
"Netvař se tak překvapeně. Anebo… ty jsi o tom nevěděl?"  
"O čem?"  
"Božínku Humprey, ty jsi tak neviňoučký, až to bolí. Praktikuje se to tu docela běžně, jen se o tom nemluví. Sehnat povolnou holku na jednorázové použití není pravda lehké, a tak se tady praktikuje vzájemná výpomoc. Je to takové veřejné tajemství. Myslím, že to je přesně to, co potřebuješ. Holky do toho tahají zbytečně moc emocí, na které o zkouškovém opravdu není čas. Ty potřebuješ jen to uspokojení."  
"D-Děláš si teď ze mě legraci, že jo?"  
"Můj drahý Humpohery, právě díky těmto druhům relaxace jsem prošel zkouškovým bez toho, abych si z nervozity rozkousal psací potřeby," poukázal na jeho ohlodanou tužku, kterou stále svíral v ruce. "A pokud, jak jsi řekl, nejsi typ na příležitostný sex, mohl bych ti nabídnout dlouhodobější… spolupráci. Loni mi odešli všichni, za kterým jsem chodíval, a náhradu zatím nemám. Pokud máš zájem si trošku odpočinout, přijď dneska v sedm ke mně." S tím se zvedl a zaplul zase do knihovny.  
Humphrey tam zůstal sedět a pomalu vstřebával ta slov. Byl značně zaskočený, ale nikoli pohoršený, protože jeden z důvodů, proč se tolik vyhýbal vztahům s ženami byl, že ho nepřitahovaly. To si uvědomoval už dávno, stejně tak, že byl zamilovaný do Arnolda. Který mu právě nabídl, aby za ním večer přišel, a to za jedním velmi konkrétním účelem… Humphrey z toho byl vyděšený, protože by to znamenalo, že ho čeká jeho úplně první noc s mužem, a aby byl k sobě upřímný, děsil se jí, protože si nebyl jistý, co přesně ho čeká a o tom, co věděl, že ho čeká, si nebyl jistý, jestli se mu to bude líbit. Ale o tom, jestli půjde, se rozhodovat nemusel.

  
Veškeré Humphreyho obavy, že ho Arnold odmítne, když se mu přizná, že je jeho první, nebude dost dobrý, že ho rychle omrzí a kdo ví co ještě, byly zbytečné. Arnold ho neodmítl, naopak ho velmi ochotně zaučil, a nakonec z toho byla výpomoc, která se táhla až do příštího roku a Arnold se tvářil, že nemá v plánu s ní končit.  
Humphrey stále častěji ale přemýšlel, že by mu možná měl o svých citech říct. Tížilo ho to, pro něj to nebyla jen nezávazná relaxace, pro něj to bylo něco mnohem víc. A to tajemství ho žralo zevnitř.  
Arnold vstával z postele hned, jak opadly poslední dozvuky orgasmu. Nikdy u Humphreyho nezůstával déle, než bylo nutné. A tak Humphrey musel jednat rychle, než odejde.  
"Arnolde…" začal ostýchavě a roztřesenými prsty rovnal pokrčené prostěradlo. "Chtěl bych ti něco říct…" zamumlal a nebyl si jistý, jestli to vůbec šlo slyšet, protože Arnold si dál nerušeně zapínal košili.  
"Tyto vzájemné výpomoci jsou hrozně fajn, Humohrey," řekl, když si dovázal kravatu. "A víš proč? Protože jsou naprosto nezávazné. Podívej se na ostatní. Na nikom nepoznáš, že spolu spí. To, že mají sex, nijak neovlivňuje jejich přátelství. Protože do toho nemotají city. Jak se někde objeví city, je zle. Věř mi, je to ten největší zabiják přátelství.  
Uveďme hypotetický příklad. Jsou dva kamarádi, z nich jeden se do druhého zamiluje. A poví mu to. Možná jen z touhy už to dál netajit, možná s nadějí, že jeho city jsou opětované, to není podstatné. Když nejsou? Čeho tím dosáhne? Ten druhý ho bere jako kamaráda a chce, aby to tak zůstalo. Ale může to tak zůstat? Když ví, že co pro svého kamaráda znamená? Neopětované city jsou obtížné pro obě strany. Jejich přátelství už by nikdy nemohlo být to, co bývalo."  
Humphrey ztěžka polkl. Pochopil. Hypotetické příklady byly vždycky ty nejvíc konkrétní.  
Ani nevěděl jak, ale Arnold byl najednou těsno u něj, skláněl se nad ním, chytil ho za bradu a donutil ho k němu zvednou hlavu. Humphrey by dokonce přísahal, že zaslechl lehké, a snad i trochu provinilé povzdechnutí. Pak ucítil, jak mu prsty otírá slzy, kterým se nedokázal ubránit, a pak letmý dotyk na svých rtech.  
"Přátelství je někdy víc než láska, Humphrey. Však to jednou pochopíš." Potom odešel. A nechal ho se jeho žalem o samotě.


End file.
